megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Z-Saber
, also written as Z Saber, is Zero's main weapon in the Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero series. It is a powerful saber with a green (blue in some artworks from the Mega Man X series) energy blade. Zero receives the weapon in Mega Man X2 after he was remodeled by the X-Hunters, and has appeared in every chronological game since. Zero performs most of his techniques with the Z-Saber, his most recurring techniques being a rising slash, a downward stab, a dashing thrust or slash, and a rolling slash. ''Mega Man X'' series ''Mega Man X'' games In Mega Man X2 and Mega Man X3, this weapon is known as the . In Mega Man X2, Zero releases a shockwave from the Beam Saber after using two Charge Shots, and he uses a dashing slash. In Mega Man X3, Zero uses the Beam Saber when he fully charges his attack, hitting nearby enemies directly and releasing a shockwave at distant enemies. Mega Man X can also use the Beam Saber in Mega Man X3. To obtain it, Zero must pass through the one boss door that he can enter in the entire game. It's found on the second stage of Dr. Doppler's fortress, and is the first door in the stage. It leads to the sub-boss Mosquitus. Defeating the sub-boss with Zero will cause him to be severely injured by its explosion. Zero will then pass the Beam Saber to X before teleporting out to Dr. Cain's lab for repairs, becoming unavailable afterwards. Of course, losing Zero results in the "bad" ending. To use the Beam Saber, X must fully charge his buster - it does optimal damage and is considered the game's ultimate weapon. Before Zero's destruction at the end of Mega Man X5, the Z-Saber had a rather fluid-formed blade, less like a saber in the actual sense due to its irregular energy flow. After his resurrection in Mega Man X6, Zero's new Z-Saber has a more solid energy blade. The fluid-shaped Z-Saber is found by X in the end of Mega Man X5 and used by him in the following game by pressing the Special Weapon button without one equipped. However, not being experienced with the Z-Saber as Zero, X has a rather slow recovery time from slashing as he uses Zero's original third-input slash on the ground (while still using his original horizontal slash in midair). Zero Nightmare also uses a fluid blade. It's unknown what happened to the original Z-Saber after Zero reappeared. The Z-Saber can be used on the ground and in mid-air and can perform combo attacks; however, the normal slashes (and the combos) force Zero to stand still. His default combo in Mega Man X4 to X5 is normally a downward slash-to-outward slash done via his following arm then a forward-leaning downward two-handed chop that does three hits (while in Mega Man Xtreme and Mega Man Xtreme 2 he inflicts a one-handed inward slash slightly upward instead). The crouching attack is an inward sweeping slash while the midair slash is an outward swing angled a bit downward (which changes its animation slightly when done as he lands). This in X6 changes to an inward cut, downward-outward cut then a two-handed launching-lift slash to the background (which inflicts 3 hits; both the first and third inputs are akin to his Xtreme games' neutral combo finisher); the crouching slash changes into an outward sweeping-slash, and the midair slash is a midair version of his original downward 3-hit slash (which resembles an altered version of it when performed as he lands). The techniques obtained from defeated bosses usually are assigned to different elements, such as fire, ice, and lightning, and those attacks are executed by fulfilling certain button combinations while being in a certain situation (for example, being in mid-air). When not used, Zero stores the deactivated Z-Saber hilt in a special sheath-like element located on his back (where in canon artwork barring his ambidextrous sprites, Zero has the sheath behind his left shoulder), although in Mega Man X7 and Mega Man X8, he keeps it out and activated as long as it is equipped (In the case of Mega Man X8, Zero has the sheath over his right shoulder in gameplay). In Mega Man X: Command Mission, Zero can use several types of swords besides the Z-Saber, all of which are Combat type weapons that hit a single target. The Z-Saber is Zero's initial weapon, a beam saber that he uses to attack with a Double Slash combo. As the game progresses, Zero has access to better versions of the weapon, the Z Saber+, Z Saber++, and Z Saber+++. Other appearances Zero appeared with the Z-Saber in most of his appearances in other games. In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Zero uses the fluid Z-Saber version from Mega Man X2 to X5. He also reuses the whole standard saber slash attack set as follows from X4-to-''X5'': default neutral combo is his standing light, medium and heavy respectively, crouching medium is his crouching slash and jumping medium is his midair slash; however these animations are all altered perspective-wise due to Zero unsheathing the Z-Saber from his leading shoulder instead of his following shoulder like in the 2D games (while canonically and in artworks as aforementioned, behind his left shoulder is where he holsters the saber when inactive). In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Zero's moveset with the Z-Saber is altered; especially via a new command normal by the name of Koketsuga (虎穴牙, lit. Tiger Den Fang), where it is Zero's original crouching heavy attack (where he rolls along the ground at an angle to sweep-slash at his foe's feet). In both Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, there is a midair version of the attack that acts as Zero's primary air combo finisher. A Long Sword with the appearance of the Z-Saber appeared as an event weapon in Monster Hunter Explore. It is able to release Genmu Zero waves. Z-Saber appreared as an event weapon in Elemental Story. ''Mega Man Zero'' series The Z Saber is one of the Ten Shining Weapons, and like Zero, its whereabouts had been unknown until the Cyber-elf X gave it to Zero in the beginning of the first Mega Man Zero game. After Mega Man Zero (despite being in all concept and promotional art for the first game), the Z Saber has been redesigned and reconfigured along with Zero himself, now possessing a triangle-shaped blade. Furthermore, the Z Saber received a few more upgrades. Unlike in the X'' series, the Z Saber now can be used while moving (however, no combos can be performed while in motion) and can even be charged for a smash-like attack due to the X-Buster technology embedded into the saber. The Z Saber is also customizable, allowing the Resistance member Cerveau to make it the basis of the rest of Zero's arsenal in the series by adjusting the saber's safety valve, allowing Zero to freely compress and shape the blade according to his needs.[http://www.inti.co.jp/cd/zero1/index.htm ''Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero official site] The exceptions are the Buster Shot (which is still combined with the Z Saber as source for its energy ammunition) and the Zero Knuckle. Some Mega Man Zero series sources, such as Recoil Rod's artwork, indicate that in this series Zero actually uses at least two Z Sabers. According to concept arts, the Z Saber(s) is/are stored within the holsters located on Zero's hips. The Z Saber can be equipped with different chips for element-based charge attacks. The weapon's most interesting characteristic is the sheer amount of force it can dole out to enemies; it is able to easily slice through 300 mm of reinforced steel in a single stroke. The Z Saber is also unique in the fact that it apparently doesn't require an energy source to operate. In Mega Man Zero 2, Zero spends around a year far away from any energy source and the Z Saber is still in full operating condition; though, knowing that Zero has an internal reactor, it is possible that the saber can be recharged by drawing energy from Zero himself. In the first two games, Zero has to "relearn" his skill with the Z Saber, upgrading its attack power and moveset by frequently using it against enemies, thus leveling it up. In the first game, Zero can also learn two rolling slash attacks by defeating several enemies with the Z Saber while jumping or dashing. The rolling slashes aren't learned in Mega Man Zero 2, but they are still available by using the Active Form. The skill level up system isn't present in Mega Man Zero 3 and Mega Man Zero 4, but Zero begins the games capable of using the three slash combo and charge the Z Saber. He can also use other enhancements by using Hacker Cyber-elves in Zero 3 and Body Chips in Zero 4. In Mega Man Zero 3, Zero can use the jumping and dashing rolling slashes by using the Cyber-elf Malthas. He can also use an upward slash like the Shoenzan by using the Cyber-elf Lizetus, and release a shockwave similar to Kougenjin by using the Cyber-elf Cottus. The Cyber-elf Ilethas allows Zero to stop some energy shots by slashing them. The Z Saber can be powered by using the Cyber-elf Sabras and the Mod Cards 4, 40, and 79. In Mega Man Zero 4, the Body Chip Rolling allows Zero to use the rolling slashes, the Body Chip Erase allows him to stop some energy shots with the Z Saber, and the Body Chip Reflect reflects the shots back to the enemy. Zero also uses the Z Saber in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos and Onimusha Blade Warriors. ''Mega Man ZX'' series The Model Z Mega Man has a Z Saber as the main weapon. The series also contains the similar ZX Saber from Model ZX and OX Saber from Model OX. ''Mega Man Legends'' series The Zetsabre is one of the items needed to create the Blade Arm in Mega Man Legends and Mega Man Legends 2. In the first game it is a toy sword, its description from the Japanese version saying that it is from an anime called "Rockman Zero". It can be obtained by winning the Beast Hunter mini-game from Kattelox Island's TV station with a high rank. In the second game the mayor from Pokte Village says that the Zetsabre is a legendary shining sword that was used by a hero who saved the village long ago and was handed down in her family over the years. Mega Man Volnutt can either buy it for two million Zenny or gain it as a prize for answering all 100 questions from her quiz correctly. ''Mega Man Battle Network'' series Zero's Z-Saber In Mega Man Network Transmission, Zero uses a Z-Saber in combat, and it has a Battle Chip that can be used by MegaMan.EXE. ''Mega Man Zero'' Z Saber The Z Saver (sic) from the Mega Man Zero series is a Battle Chip in Mega Man Battle Network 4, Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation and Mega Man Battle Network 5. The user attacks three times with a long 1x2 slash, a wide 3x1 slash, and a 1x3-3x1 "|-" slash, each causing 100 damage. If the player starts the attack by holding the A button and press left+B in the third slash, the NetNavi will use a fourth attack, a wide sonic boom. Mega Man Battle Network 4: Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation: Mega Man Battle Network 5: Advanced PET: Progress PET: Other appearances *The OVER-Z armor from Rockman Xover is based on Zero and carries a large sword. *In the cancelled game Rockman Online, each Zero type Reploid is equipped with a Z-Saber. Other media The Z-Saber appeared in most media featuring Zero, including the Rockman X manga, the Rockman Zero manga and the Rockman X Mega Mission cards. In the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series, the Z Saber Battle Chip from the Mega Man Zero series is used by Chaud and ProtoMan in some episodes from Rockman.EXE Beast. Also, Zero.EXE appears with his Z-Saber in Rockman.EXE Beast+. In the Archie Comics, the Z-Saber is given a light nod in issue 40 of the Mega Man comic's "Dawn of X" storyline, when Zero uses Sigma's saber to help take down the Wily Walker. Sigma comments that Zero should consider getting a saber of his own some day. Zero eventually obtained his own saber and uses it during Worlds Unite. Trivia *The Z-Saber despite being a laser blade-type weapon, has exhibited a normal slashing sound upon contact with its victims; games such as SvC Chaos, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 3 have made it evident in that the Z-Saber seems to cut akin to a normal bladed-weapon upon striking an opponent with it. Gallery Zsaber.jpg|Zero wielding the Z-Saber in Mega Man X Zero2.jpg|Zero wielding the Z Saber in Mega Man Zero Zero EXE.jpg|Zero.EXE wielding the Z Saber in Mega Man Battle Network X3 slash.jpg|''Mega Man X3'' X4 zerodash.jpg|''Mega Man X4'' X4 zeroslash.jpg|Mega Man X4 ColonelVSZeroMMX5.jpg|Zero battling Colonel with the Z-Saber Mmx03.jpg|X with the Z-Saber in Mega Man X6 X7 zerodash.jpg|''Mega Man X7'' X7 zeroslash.jpg|''Mega Man X7'' Xt1 zerostand.jpg|''Mega Man Xtreme'' CommandMission_Zero.jpg|''Mega Man X: Command Mission'' Zero pose.jpg|''Rockman Online''. Project X Zone Zero.png|''Project × Zone. SFXAC Zero (X) (SR+).png|Street Fighter × All Capcom. SFXAC Zero (Zero) (G+).png|''Street Fighter × All Capcom. Zeromvc3.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' MvCI-Zero.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' SSB4 - Zero Trophy.jpg|A trophy of Zero with his Z-Saber in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U MHE Z Saber.png|''Monster Hunter Explore'' Elemental Story Weapon 0433.png|''Elemental Story'' MMZ2 Z Saber concept.jpg|Concept art from the Mega Man Zero series X2Shockwave.jpg|Zero's saber in the Rockman X2 manga X3HornetZSaber.png|Blast Hornet with Zero's saber in the Rockman X3 manga X3XSaber.png|X with Zero's saber in the manga BeastZSaberChip.png|Z Saber Battle Chip BeastZSaberA.png|C.F. ProtoMan with the Z Saber BeastZSaberB.png|C.F. ProtoMan with the Z Saber References es:Z-Saber Category:Zero's weapons and techniques Category:Mega Man X's Special Weapons Category:Battle Chips Category:Sword Battle Chips Category:Mega Man Legends items Category:Cutter weapons Category:Chargeable weapons